in a conventional integrated drive generator (IDG) system, an input shaft connectable to a gearbox driven by an aircraft engine is connected to a mechanical differential, the differential having an output connected to drive a generator. A variable speed transmission, such as a hydromechanical transmission, is associated with the mechanical differential and controlled to modify the output of the differential, as required, whereby the input speed to the generator remains constant even though the speed of the input shaft may vary.
Such systems require oil and, accordingly, IDG's may include a deaerator system to separate oil from an air/oil mixture. Deaerator systems may include a centrifuge device mounted to a rotating shaft that separates the oil from the air/oil mixture. The centrifuge mounted to a shaft will make up the deaerator. In addition, the deaerator could be used to mount other rotating components such as a gear or Permanent Magnet Generator (PMG).